This invention relates to a key ring, and in particular, to a key ring which is deformed to enable keys to be mounted thereon or removed therefrom.
Key rings such as the ones illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,343,495 and 1,388,100 are known in the art. These key rings include a main ring and a second auxiliary loop forming a supplemental key holder. Such key rings are usually formed of a wire which is flattened and looped to be brought into opposed facing relationship to form the supplemental ring, as a split ring. The supplemental ring is in a plane perpendicular to the main ring so that by pressing against the sides of the main ring, the supplemental ring may be opened allowing freedom to remove or insert the key.
A disadvantage of such prior art key rings is that the ring will open from pressure placed on the outside of the ring. Accordingly, the ring will accidentally open when inadvertent pressure is placed at the sides when the ring is grasped in the pocket or purse of the user.
Another type of key ring known in the art is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,909 and includes a singular deformable resilient wire formed in two loops having a substantially figure eight construction. The ends of the wire member overlap to form the top loop. The loops are adapted to be separated by torsional deformation of the entire wire. By pressing together separated cross portions of the wire joining the loops, the torsional deformation of the wire causes separation of the overlapped wire ends. When the cross portions of the wire are released, the resiliency of the wire causes the overlapped end portions to again engage each other to close the loop.
The disadvantage of this second type of conventional key rings is that they lack structural integrity. The wire key ring by its physical nature is subject to considerable deformation and hence, accidental opening. Accordingly, a key ring which is not easily deformed and hence is less likely to be accidentally opened is desired.